


I Exist I Exist I Exist

by Tortellini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Death, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Tumblr, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Wordcount: 100-500, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Modern AU) Levi Ackerman had only the vaguest memory of his mother. Years later, he decides to visit the unmarked grave that he always pretended was special, was hers. But for the first time ever, there was someone else there: a child with haunting eyes and a patchwork scarf. He finds much to his surprise that he doesn't mind her quick presence--even if she could never possibly understand the loss he felt. The loss he'd never admit either.Oneshot/drabble





	I Exist I Exist I Exist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovelydragonlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelydragonlover/gifts).



Levi never knew his family. He had a very blurry memory of being held against the chest of a woman when he was really young--he could feel her collarbones, and smell her perfume. But soon afterwards his memories ended. He didn’t want to remember anything else from then on, because nothing else was good. 

Right now, Levi was standing in a cemetery. That wasn’t the highlight of his day, but it was much better than other shit he could be doing… Really, it wasn’t a marked grave, but ever since he was little he pretended it was for his mother. 

Next to it today though, someone else was already there. If it wasn’t a child he might be sort of mad--but the little girl couldn’t have even been ten yet. He didn’t recognize her. She was Asian, with long black hair and a scarf covering the bottom of her face, even though it was summer. And she didn’t look up when he approached. He didn’t speak either. 

Levi set the bouquet he brought down at the foot of the grave. The two of them stood side by side--Levi, with his chapped lips and his bitter eyes, and this little girl with her tiny hands and raggedy dress. Behind them, a family stood, as if waiting for the child. They weren’t Asian though, so perhaps just friends. Levi didn’t know and he didn’t really care either. 

Finally, he broke the silence. “I miss my mom.”

The little girl turned and looked at him. “What?” For such a little kid, her voice was soft and serious. 

Levi winced. He hadn’t meant to say anything out loud. God knows he prized himself on being emotionless. “Never mind, kid. Forget I said anything.” She wouldn’t understand either, anyway. 

The little girl didn’t look away, didn’t tear her haunting pale eyes away from his. He didn’t look at her, but he knew she still looking at him. It was weird. She didn’t move, and neither did he, until the family called out for her.

And then Levi Ackerman was alone once more. 


End file.
